


HP & BtVS one shots

by mponka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mponka/pseuds/mponka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a different one shot between one character in HP and one in BtVS,  ratings differ in each chapter, so do relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco/Cordellia

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own either HP or BtVS

Draco/Cordelia

 

“This wasn’t my idea you know? I didn’t ask for this.” Cordelia whipped around her eyes dark, smoldering with rage.   
“I’ve been kidnapped, held hostage, and told I will be marrying you in ten hours. Tell me how you would react if you were in my position?!”   
Snarling Draco flung the book he had been handling across the room. They both watched as it sailed across the room, shattering a lamp in its flight path. It said something that both of them felt better with the sound of breaking ceramic all around them.   
“You think I don’t know. I can’t walk out of this room anymore then you can. I’ve been stripped of everything, including my magic, and in ten hours my life is going to be bond to you as much as your going to be bond to me.”  
Cordelia stared at the shattered lamp for many moments. “I’m a squib, like my parents and my parents, parents. We’ve always married squibs from powerful families what changed?” Cordelia’s voice was soft, but not broken. Her steal spine wouldn’t allow anyone see her break. That and she was quite aware that her parents and Draco’s were probably listing in to the whole conversation. She wouldn’t allow them the satisfaction of seeing how deeply their betrayal had hurt her.  
“The war. The war with Voldemort. The magical community has been cut in half. Devastating losses on both sides. Whole wizarding lines have been wiped out. Squibs fled or died. Your parents probably couldn’t find a suitable partner for you. Not one that wasn’t half your age over again. So they did what my parents did. They went looking for the next best thing. Someone to boost there power.”  
“If you can’t add to the blood line, then add to the money.” Cordelia sneered. “and what do you get out of this? If my parents get power, why would your parents agree to the arrangement. I always heard the Malfoy's were very blood selective.”  
Draco nodded walking over towards the liquor bar. He pulled out two bottles of wine, one with a dark brown cork another with a light tan one. He popped open the tan bottle, and poured himself a large glass, raising a single eyebrow in question, Cordelia’s sharp nod was all he needed to pour her one as well.  
“My family was not on the winning side. Or I should say my father wasn’t. With his death our family was cleared or all charges. Mostly due to paying off some and threatening others. That and no one could prove that I ‘did’ anything. Not that I actually did. I wouldn’t risk going up against the light. You never know who could have been at the end of my wand. My mother was able to take over the family vaults and business. But she can only hold them for one year before she will begin to louse them to distant relatives of the Malfoy line.”  
“I don’t’ get it. Your of the Malfoy line, why don’t’ you just take over. And what the hell does that have to do with me?”  
Draco snorted, “I can’t take over the Malfoy business till I produce a ligament heir. The only way to do that is to marry a woman that my parents sign off on. They must sign the marriage contract or the marriage and any child produced from that union will not be seen as a Malfoy. The only way to overstep those laws is if both parents die before a marriage contract can be signed. Then of course I’m free and clear to marry and do as I wish.” Draco shared a sharp look with Cordelia.   
“ My mother legally took over the business sixty-two days ago. Which means I have 303 days, or a little over ten months to get married and conceive an heir. My mothers decided that the Malfoy name needs a ‘pick-me-up’, and what better way to show we don’t follow Voldemort then to marry a squib.” Draco took his shot in one gulp. “If it wasn’t my life being screwed with then I would have said it was a pretty ingenious move. Your bloodline while all squibs hold the potential for great magic, and you stock worth in the muggle world is equal to what I hold in the wizarding world.”  
Cordelia stepped around Draco, taking his empty glass from his hand. Neither spoke as she empted the bottle into there refilled glasses. The liquer was of a fine, expensive quality. Not made for the triple shots that both herself and Draco were downing it at. But that was the perk of being wealthy, even your vices were expensive. Lifting up the bottle with its tan cork, she gave it a wave, letting Draco know they emptied it before tossing it into the garbage beside her.  
“So it looks like we’re both in a bind. Neither of us can inherit with out are parents consent. So it leaves us with only a couple options. One, we freak out. Refuse the marriage. After awhile our parents will probably cave seeing as we are both only children. But as you say you still have ten months. The wait could be very uncomfortable. And while I’m sure we both could out wait anyone, I’m not willing to go months stuck in a small room with out the comforts of life.” Draco nodded obviously in agreement.  
“Two, we could give in, get married and become one of the most powerful families in both wizarding and muggle world. Of course the down fall would be we would have to produce two heirs. A first born male, for the Malfoy line and a female for the LeFay.”  
Draco and Cordelia shared a look there eyes meeting a crossed the room, thousands of words could be spoke in a look like that. It wasn’t a look sent between two people who had just met. To bad no one was in the room to see it. “Looked at like this it would seem rational to go with the married option.” Stepping around Cordelia, Draco pulled open the closet holding there bonding outfits. Mrs. Malfoy had left nothing unseen to. They were beautiful made from spider silk, and unicorn hair. Hand stitched, and embroidered with both the Malfoy crest and the LeFay one. They were stunning, and probably cost about as much as some families earn in a year.  
“We would have to make our own agreements, I would bare your son right away, but I would want my daughter no more then a year later, after which we will be moving back to the muggle world.” Cordelia took her place beside the Malfoy heir. Her fingers glidding over the off-white gown hanging beside Draco’s own robes.   
“Should either of us take a lover the other shall be notified. As there are certain fundraisers and parties that both of us will have to attend.” Cordelia nodded her acceptance. It was basic etiquette in arranged marriages. Hard on the lover who has to be seen as a close friend, but with them both living in separate worlds, not to hard.  
“The arrangement isn’t all bad of course. The contacts our names will open up for each other will double our fortunes. Which will remain separate so as not to get in the way of our own heirs.”   
“That and the power of our blood will give our children great advantages. The likely hood your daughter will be magical is greatly increased. Any American school would fight to have her in attendance. And with Lefay blood my son would hold another council seat, besides the four he would possess through me.” Draco added.  
Draco walked back over to the liquor cabinet, Cordelia watched him go for a moment admiring Draco’s sheer beauty. The children they would have would be deadly beautiful. Her appreciation was cut off as the previously locked door opened admitting Cordelia's and Draco’s parents.  
“So you have decided?” Draco stepped out of the way, handing Cordelia’s father a bottle with a dark brown cork allowing him to take over pouring the drink for there mothers. He made no comment, knowing their parents had been watching most if not all of there exchange. He barely even acknowledged his mother, his furry at her held in check deep with in himself.  
“You two shouldn’t be drinking, not with such an important events coming up.” Draco snorted sliding across the room and out of his mothers reach.  
“What would the guest think?” Cordelia mocked, “What would this new wizarding world think if they knew the bride and groom were being forced into marriage just to keep some money in the family? Doesn’t look good for your supposed innocence’s.” Cordelia watched as her parents and Mrs. Malfoy sipped on the freshly opened bottle of liquor. She might have said more but Draco’s touch to her back reminded her to hold her tongue. It would all be settled soon enough.  
“Don’t be so over dramatic Cordelia. We’re doing this for you.”   
Cordelia’s eyes narrowed. Her mouth opened to refute the obvious lie when all three adults began to convulse in there chairs. Their bodies flopping around so much that Mr. Chase slid right from his chair to the floor below.   
The two young adults shared a look before taking off in opposite directions. Cordelia headed towards the floo network, calling for saint-muggos doctors, and Draco headed towards the adults trying to figure out what ever was happening to them.   
It took only moments for the medic-wizards to arrive and confirm the death of Mr. and Mrs. Chase, and Mrs. Malfoy. Death by poison. Cordelia and Draco stood in stunned silence as wizards came and went. They both talked to auroras, gave statement. Explained how they were enjoying a drink between friends when their parents had arrived. How Mr. Chase had taken over pouring drinks and Draco and Cordelia had moved over to finish their conversation. They themselves pointed towards un-drunk drinks that had been placed on the table when they rushed to their parents aid.   
Then everyone left.   
“Well. . . “ Draco and Cordelia jumped as two owls began tapping against the window. Neither had expected such quick work from the ministry. Draco flicked his wand towards the window and watched as one owl made its way towards him and another towards Cordelia.  
“It a message from the Ministry, there going to come up with a decoy for the muggle papers. A car accident in one of the hills or some such rot. The official statement was that I was shopping in London, coming back from a business lunch there car was hit and they both died on impact.” Cordelia gave Draco a charming smile. “I’ll have to go into solitary for a while, to morn them. The papers will expect it.”  
“I’m being cleared of any involvement. The bottle was obviously for me.” Draco looked around the room. Straighten himself out, Draco tugged on his suit to release the wrinkles. “On be half of the Malfoy corp. I would be very interested in continuing any business adventures that are currently on the way.”   
A slow smirk crossed Cordelia’s face, her head tilting up slightly as she was watched Draco. “and on behalf of Chase corp. we happily agree. I’ll keep you on our mailing list.” Cordelia turned and walked towards the door. “You’ll deal with the disbanding of the wedding arrangements? I’m sure my fiancé has already called in every favor he has out to get me back. If I don’t return soon, Xander will make Voldamorts reign look like a rainstorm compared to the hurricane that is my soon to be husband.”   
Draco gave Cordelia a quick nod. “Yes, I’ll give Selena a call. She’ll know all the places my mother would have gone. I’ll keep everything under wraps. You’ll send me a invitation to your wedding wont you? Selena will be devastated if we’re not invited.”  
“Don’t worry I would never think not to invite you. I’m just surprised Greengrass would have you.”  
The two shared another look before Cordelia showed herself out.  
“You think they would know not to try and hid anything from us.” Draco let out a sharp bark of laughter as he walked towards the liquor cabinet. He picked up the small brown cork and tossed it into the garbage beside him, pulling open the cabinet drawer he pulled out another bottle of wine with a tan cork, by passing another with a dark brown one.   
“Should have allowed us to do as we wish.”


	2. Harry Potter/ Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and Angel...could be the beginning of a relationship either HP/Angel or HP&Angel, which ever one you prefer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own HP or BtVS

Angel came because Albus called.   
Not that Angel carried a great deal for Albus, but he did owe a life debt.  
He of course let Albus believe the debt was to the Griffendor line. That was fine with Angel. The less the nosy old coot knew the better he was sure.  
So Angel came, a debt called in. His goal, to protect Harry Potter, and teach him all he could.  
Even if what he could teach him wasn’t really what others wanted Harry to learn.

 

“You’re holding it wrong!” Angel couldn’t help the irritation from entering his tone. They had been practicing sword-work for more than two weeks and Harry was showing no improvement.  
“I’m sorry; I can’t seem to hold the sword up for long.” Angel nodded, he already knew Griffendors sword was just too heavy for the petite young man. He had seen it when Albus had handed the sword to Harry. If Angel hadn’t been a vampire he wasn’t sure if he could have handled the sword. Gordic Griffendor had been a very large man.  
“That’s it. I don’t care what Albus wants. Put that antique wall ornament away. We’ve wasted enough time on this ridiculous notion that it must be the Griffendor sword that must strike down the Slytherin heir. Like everything has to do with this ridiculous school rivalry.” Turning Angel dug through the weapons closet before pulling out two, twin long daggers.   
The daggers ran the length of a man’s forearm, truly making them more small swords then daggers. But thin and light, easy to someone to carry along with an actual sword, or in Harry’s care to weiled two together. They were beautifully hand crafted, elven in make and of the finest silver to come out of the elven mines. Detailed with vines and green rubes, the swords seemed fart more earthly then metal had the right to be.   
Turning, his mouth open to continue talking to Harry, Angel met with a miserable looking young man. “What’s wrong?”  
Watching the wizarding world’s hero cast sidelong looks towards the sword Angel waited for Harry to explain to him.  
“Albus said that all true Griffendors could use the sword.”  
Angel snorted, while striding forwards, “To be honest with you I cant’ remember even half of Griffendor’s line being able to wield that sword. If I recall properly, even those of his immediate family, that is his three children, his five grandchildren and his eighteen great-grandchildren. Only maybe twenty of them could wield the sword. One of his own children, a daughter wasn’t even able to. You see part of being able to wield a weapon is having the weapon fit your body. You are far too petit too ever wield Griffendor’s sword properly. This isn’t a fault of your own. It is your body type.” Holding out the twin swords to Harry he watched as the boy took them from his hands. They fit nicely, and Angel knew they would work far nicer.   
“They’re warm.” Angel watched the awe cross through the young man’s eyes.  
That’s all the proof Angel needed.  
Sliding around him, Angel placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, running them down his arms till his own hands were intertwined with Harry’s.   
“They were Abrieal’s, Gordic’s wife, and she in turn gave them to Glinda. Griffendors youngest child, and only daughter. It is her line you are descended from.” Leaning down Angel’s lips pressed against Harry’s ear causing the younger man to shiver and press just slightly back. “I could smell it, Glinda was her mother’s child. Her powers, her frame and thoughts. There were many rumors that Gordic never even helped produce Glinda, that it was Abrieals magic that helped her conceive the daughter she wanted. These were Abrieal’s swords. Abrieal had two sons and a daughter. That daughter had two sons and a daughter, and that daughter had two sons and a daughter. So on and so on.”  
Angel let Harry pull away from him. He watched, dark eyes smoldering with something unnamable as Harry began to put things together.  
“What did Albus tell you about why I was here?”  
Harry looked up meeting Angel’s eyes. “He said you owed Griffendor a life debt that Albus was collecting for me.”   
Grinning Angel spoke. “Yes, and no. I do owe your line a life debt but not through Griffendor, and not through your father.”  
Holding up the twin swords, Harry motioned towards himself. “You owe Abrieal the debt. Or a daughter of Abrieal.”   
“I killed a daughter of Abrieal. Her line had turned from Wizarding magic and began following a more earthly magic. They were called gypsies at the time. Her family cursed me, and as I lay there withering in guilt. My soul unable to deal with the destruction and death I had dealt and my demon unable to comprehend the emotions running through my soul, they took pity on me. They couldn’t undue the curse, but changed it. Merged my soul and my demon. Then extracted an oath from me, that I would come when called should ever a child of Abrieal need me. I came when your grandmother was being hunted, though I came too late. Though barely, her hunters were still standing above her warm body. It had been a long time since I’d take such pleasure in the disembowelment of a person. I wanted to ensure that your line would not be bothered by these ‘people’ again.” Removing the blades away from Harry’s hands he let them slide to the floor.  
“Your mother was, maybe three or four. She had been hiding in a closet that your grandmother had magically sealed with her last moments. When I opened the closet she just crawled into my arms.” Opening his arms he wasn’t surprised when Harry sank into his lap.  
“One of my chider had family still alive. I took her to them. Explained what I could, of her past and her future.”  
“If you knew about my mum, why didn’t you help her when they were being hunted by Voldamort.” Angel had been waiting for this question  
“Because she told me not to. I was there when you were born. She told me things were going to change. That I needed to stay away till someone called for me. When I left all she told me was your name. Harry Potter.”  
“So what are you trying to tell me?”  
Reaching over towards the swords he pulled one up and placed it in Harry’s hand. “You have no sister, nor a brother. But you are you mothers son. Abrieal’s line has always had the ability to do what others never thought. Don’t allow them to dictate to you.”   
Angel looked down as Harry buried his head in his shirt.  
“Will you stay with me till this is all over? I need someone who is just thinking of me. No-one else but me.”  
Pulling Harry further into his arms Angel finally saw where his redemption was coming from. It was here, with this young man in his arms.  
“I’ll stay till you send me away.”


	3. Hermione & Lorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT OWN HP or BtVS

A new club had opened up in London’s magical section. It had been advertised as being a safe haven, an area that no violence could be done in. Both muggle and wizarding ‘magic’ were void.   
Hermione had done the contracting for some of the ward work. She had nearly two dozen meetings with the owner, Lorne, a green, horned demon. They had gone over dozens of spells and wards. Lorne was using a couple different types of magic to protect his club and they had to be sure that the different magical signatures wouldn’t react badly with each other.  
At first Hermione had been wary about the man/demon. In his purple velvet suit he just wasn’t intimidating. His joyous, attentive attitude quickly put her at ease. It wasn’t uncommon for Hermione and Lorne to meet for a ‘business’ lunch but end up hours later talking about anything but business.  
In return for all her help, Lorne had given Hermione three free passes to opening night. She had talked her best friends into accompanying her. She was determined that they would all have a good time. With her at the ministry, Ron hunting down dark wizards as an auroa and Harry teaching DADA at Hogwarts, they hadn’t seen very much of each other. The official, second Sunday of every month Weasly dinner was the only time they had been in the same room together in nearly six months. Hermione wasn’t worried about thier friendship, they had survived crazy dark wizards, and possessed objects, giant spiders and ogres. These were things that just bonded people together. She was worried about there sanity. Some times you just had to relax outside what people expected of you. Lorne had taught her that.  
So dressed to a -T-, in a slick green halter dress, and strappy pumps, Hermione was ready. She met everyone at the club. Greeting first Harry with a firm hug, she allowed herself a moment to take him in. A starched emerald dress shirt showed off his long fought for abs. While fitted black slacks gave those who wished a nice look at his tight butt. He looked good, a great deal better since the war. Obviously he was being taken very good care of at Hogwarts.   
Turning to Ron, her heart gave a little pang. During there time at Hogwarts she, and most of their friends and family had thought that they would be the first to marry, after school. But Hermione had had her heart set on ministry life while Ron wanted to be a auroa. After the first year of living separate lives they had come together to discuss what they wanted. It wasn’t each other. Ron had taken after Charlie in so many ways. His long hair was pulled back with a leather thong, a black dress shirt stretched nicely over muscles gained through war then sculpted through training. Everything was nicely set off by a white tie.   
Even now Hermione thought he was breath taking. But their time had long ago come and gone. This was proven as a heavenly pregnant Luna waddled up to Ron, his arm sneaking around her as if it had always belonged there. Hermione couldn’t have been happier for them.  
"My ‘Moin." Hermione turned her checks flushed pink, as Lorne came up behind her, one of his hands settling on her hip. "These must be the companions you told me about." Lorne’s voice was slinky smooth, and though he talked about the others his eyes were fastened to Hermione’s face.  
"Yes, ummm. . Lorne this is Harry Potter, Ron and Luna Weasly. Harry, Ron, Luna, this is Lorne he owns of the club." Hermione watched as handshakes were exchanged, along with warm smiles. She purposefully kept her eyes trained every where but in the direction of her two best friends. She knew they would have noticed the placement of Lorne’s hand and she wasn’t willing to discuss her feelings on that yet. Especially when she wasn’t sure of what Lorne was feeling in return.  
"I have a private table reserved for you, my ‘Moin. Allow me to escort you and your friends." Lorne’s hand moved from her hip to rest on her lower back. He waited patiently for Hermione to begin walking toward the fore mentioned table before he began walking himself. Hermione liked that about him. He never felt the need to lead. He just walked beside her.   
"Here it is my dear. I’ll have someone over to take your drink orders in a moment. If your companions wouldn’t mind though, I would like to introduce you to some influential clientele. It might help with those other programs you were trying to get started." Hermione face broke out into a bright smile. She had told Lorne about some of her pet projects. Trying to gain influence with the vampires, banshees and other assorted ‘dark’ creatures. She was working on a free rights act, hoping that the next dark lord wouldn’t be able to gain such a strong following as Voldamort.   
Turning Hermione gave Harry, Ron and Luna an apologetic smile but was surprised to see her two best friends giving her knowing looks.  
"Umm. . .yes, well. . .I’ll see you later." Hermione flushed slightly as she saw the knowing look pass between Ron and Harry.  
"Have fun Hermione." Hermione returned Luna’s smile with one of her own. Turning to Lorne she slipped her arm through his, following him through the crowed.  
"I would like to say I’m sorry for taking you from your friends." Hermione tilted her head to look at Lorne. The playful look in his eyes was easy to read.  
"But?"  
A deep laugh broke through Lorne, sending a shiver through Hermione’s body. "But, I’m not. Your friends have been with you for years, but I have only had that blessing these last couple months."  
Hermione couldn’t stop the blush from spreading a cross her face. Turning her head to hid herself she nearly squeaked at the feeling of Lorne’s fingers against her face pushing back her hair.  
"Don’t hide my Hermione. I like to see your face."  
Looking up Hermione let herself look into Lorne’s eyes, searching for answers she wasn’t quite ready to ask yet. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure she received all the answers she needed, but she did know she wanted to be around long enough to know.


	4. Luna/Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own HP or BtVS

Luna/Spike

 

 

            Spike stopped his head tilted back, nose to the air. His eyes closed cutting out the distraction of the battling wizards. He weaved, his body rocking to and fro as spells designed to stop a heart beat and cause terrible pain pressed around him. Spike saw nothing, his focus on the air around him. A smell so tantalizing, like the richest scotch, or a library of ancient books. The smell was like coming home but at the same time it was like the excitement of going somewhere new.

            It made him feel things. A hunger that ran deeper then he had ever known. And as he followed the tug down the halls, through doorways and up stairways Spike knew he had to posses what ever it was.

            Spike noticed nothing around him. Not the blood that ran through the halls like a spilt drink. Forgotten by those who threaded through it as if it was something just as simple. Body parts that once housed the fore mentioned blood lay where they had been thrown by what ever had come before Spike.

            He followed the slaughter, his foot falls nearly silent but for the slight sloshing as his passing pushed the river of blood against the walls.

            Spike turned a corner, pausing in the doorway of what was once a hospital room. The bed frame was bent at odd angles. The mattress, comforter, sheets and pillows shredded. The pieces lay around the room like confetti at a 80’s prom.

            Spike took this all in, with a glance. His gaze focused on the eight foot. demon in the center. Its green skin ran slick with blood, guts and pieces of flesh. Its large mouth hung slightly open, rows of razor sharp teeth stained red. Spillage from its last meal dripped out the sides to run down its face. The demon hovered over a shivering, naked mass. In its claw hung the remnants of what once could have been a hospital gown.

            Spike watched head tilted as the apendege between the creatures legs grew in size and shape as it reached down pulling the shivering mass closer to it.

            “That one is mine.” Spike growled drawing beady red eyes towards him. The thing seemed to sense the area around him, not able to find the blond vampire. Clawed hands pressed the girl further into the bed laying her out, its hips pushing forward dragging its dick across the girls stomeck.

            As Spike stalked into the room he watched as the demon continued to search the area where he had spoken. Its head tilted, nose up. The creature was obviously distracted though, as it continued to thrust towards the naked and bloody girl. With each thrust brought the creature closer to the girls heat, its clawed hand moving her with each falied thrust.

            “Pretty inconvenient, only being able to hunt by sound. Must get you into all types of trouble.” Spike snorted as the demons head snapped around to where he was. “Vampire mate, and I’ll ask you to leave that one to me.” Spike watched as the demon seemed to contemplate something before turning and heading towards the door. Spike turned his head back towards the quivering mass on the floor only to be met by a doll, ethereal porcelain skin, gem green eyes, rosy pink lips all surrounded by silky pale blond hair and a slender delicate frame.

            For the first time since Dru showed her true face and gave Spike the eternal kiss Spike was caught off guard. Because of this Spike nearly lost his unlife.

            “His tail!” Spike snapped his body around barely dodging the razor sharp tail that would have taken his head if he had been just a second slower. As it was Spike stood only to see wisp of blond hair fall around him.

            “Careful my pet, he’ll eat a vampire as much as anything else.” Spike spared the creature on the floor a passing glance. He would watch what she said, more because she knew he was a vampire then anything else.

            “It knows with its eyes. Take them out.” Spike did as she said and went after the demons eyes. Plucking first one then the other from its head. When Spike pulled back the walls of the room and everything in it were covered with the green demon’s blood.

            But the creature was still standing.

            “Pet, if you know how to kill this thing, now would be a good time to tell me.” Spike ducked and rolled, trying to stay out of the way of the demon while landing blows when he could.

            “Fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

            “Through his stomach?’ Seeing a opening Spike reached forward sticking his entire hand through the stomach of the demon. Latching on to what ever he could he pulled back ripping out what could only be the demons heart.

            He watched as the demon began to fold into its self.

            “Come my sweet. A tan wouldn’t look well on you.” Spike allowed himself to be pulled back to the edge of the room. He opened his mouth ready to cut into the obviously demon woman when a popping caught his attention. Turning his head he watched the now flaming demon.

            Turning back to the Vixen, Spike grasped her shoulder. “What are you?” Spike blinked as the still naked woman pressed into him.

            “My name is Luna, and I'm yours. I’ve been dreaming about you my sweet William. My furious Spike.”

            Spike snarled throwing Luna to the ground. His true face came out, lips pulled back to show fang.

            “Give me a reason I shouldn’t drain you dry and leave your broken body for others to find?”

            Luna looked up from her place at Spikes feet, at it was only then Spike recognized the look in her eyes.

            “They made me for you. Said I wasn’t ready. Like clay that needs to be fired before it can be painted. Took me apart piece by piece, made me new. All freshly painted, just for you.” Spike watched his eyes darkening with lust as his little doll reached forward snagging a handful of his duster. When she pulled back her hand was dark with human blood. She never paused as she ran it a crossed her body her fingers glazing around each nipple before moving lower.

            “They made me for you my protector. A doll of your very own. But you must give me your kiss and then we will find the family. And blood shall rain from the sky and darkness shall be out light.”

            Spike knelt his tongue flicking out to run a crossed pale, exposed skin. “Always wanted me a doll of my very own.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
